The End
by inuyashagirl
Summary: Tetsusaiga is broken beyond repair and Inuyasha has lost control. Can Kagome save him, or will they both meet their untimely demise?


I neither own nor claim to own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.

Ok, first of all, if you don't like descriptions of blood, then don't read this story. It's not excessively gruesome, but if you're a kid, you're probably not going to want to read this. This story is meant to take place several years into their quest. Imagine that Kagome and Inuyasha are around 18 and 20 (human comparison) respectively. The italicized sections are flashbacks. The deferenciation between them and the normal text is really bad, but this is the best I can do.

* * *

_**The End**_

_By inuyashagirl_

The sky was a rusty grey, as if innocent clouds had been bathed in blood. They reeled and rolled, pounding against one another, rent into minuscule pieces and then recombining only to be destroyed again.

The earth was black, soaked with blood, and the tender grasses were weighed down beneath the congealing matter, forced close to the ground. It was inconceivable that all this blood had come from only one being . . . one being which was now shattered and gruesomely spread across the once pure meadow. The flesh was torn apart by the claws of a vicious creature without the aid of a weapon.

He stood there in the middle, slightly hunched forward heaving the acrid air in through his open fanged mouth. Silver hair soaked with blood stuck to his body in sticky, scab-like clots. His chest swelled and diminished quickly as he supplied air to his blood-drenched body.

Wiry muscles, slick with sweat and blood tensed sporadically as clawed hands clenched and flexed, aching for a living thing to shred. Eyes, once golden amber and full of spirit were now scarlet and devoid of conscience as if the very soul behind them had been devoured. These eyes were not the ones she knew, but still she could not turn away from him.

"Inuyasha . . . " She whispered, praying to any deity that would listen that he would recognize her. "Inu – Inuyasha . . . "

His face did not change and he no recognition registered on his face. All the days, as well as the nights were forgotten. All their promises and sweet kisses had faded until all that was left were the snarls of his canine voice and the blood of the fallen Naraku slowly dripping from his claws. His mouth was still open and he grinned wickedly, a soulless expression from a mouth filled with animalistic teeth.

_His mouth was on her neck, his teeth gently tracing the lines of it. She could feel his kiss working against her jaw. Her hands were tangled deeply in his hair and she clenched her fingers together as she threw her head back and moaned._

"Inuyasha, please." She begged him, but still there was no humanity, no mercy in those eyes. He was slowly advancing on her with the precise deadly intentions of a monster written on his face. "Inuyasha, sit." She commanded frantically.

The purple beads flashed brilliantly and slammed him to the ground. He struggled against the spell and Kagome choked on a sob, "Sit!" He was still for a moment, briefly stunned by the force of the enchantment. Her eyes rested on the purple stones shining from beneath the filthy locks of hair.

"_Let me take it off!" she whispered, her ivory hands lingering on the purple necklace._

"_No." He refused, catching her hands between his._

"_I trust you!" She professed. _

"_Your trust means everything to me." He murmured. "But I don't trust myself." He told her, turning her hands over and kissing her palms._

A white and black flaming form dropped out of the sky beside her, landing gently. The demon slayer flashed anxious burgundy eyes at the prone form on the ground and then at Kagome before calling out to her frantically. "Kagome! Hurry! The demon blood has taken over his mind. Tetsusaiga's broken! There's nothing we can do!" She reached her hand out to Kagome, imploring her to flee.

"I could never abandon him, even at the cost of my own life." Kagome answered, all the passion and strength from her short life violently lived shining in her eyes. The power that was a born gift was humming through her, mingling with the devotion and eternal bonds of the heart. "You understand me." She reminded the fierce woman.

Sango's eyes flashed to the unconscious monk slung across her legs and nodded her comprehension before commanding the fiery cat to leave Kagome behind. No words were needed at this moment, for the hearts of the two women understood one another without them.

Kagome's attention shifted back to Inuyasha as he regained control of his limbs and launched himself at her with superhuman speed. He struck her squarely in the chest, knocking her to the ground. The rocky ground tore through the back of her shirt biting into the soft skin on her back and ripping the tender flesh. He was leaping above her now, claws poised in a killing strike.

"Sit!" She choked out as his body slammed to the ground on top of her. She groaned as the air was forced out of her chest by his crashing weight.

_His weight pressing down on her was both gentle and frightening at the same time. "Am I hurting you?" he murmured._

"_You could never hurt me." She assured him, her fingers dug into his back, tracing the hard muscles as she pulled herself closer, her mouth connecting with his in a slow, yet infinitely passionate kiss._

"Inuyasha! Please remember me!" She gasped, knowing that he was beyond comprehending her imploring voice. She tried to draw air into her lungs, but such as vicious, knife-like pain filled her chest that she knew her ribs must have been broken.

As the mobility returned to him yet again, she realized that there was no hope for her and that death now stood above her, watching greedily, it's black scythe poised, aching to cut her young life short. Another "sit" command would surely spell her death. It would be little more than a brief hindrance against Inuyasha's awakened demonic power.

His claws, sharp as knives, sliced into her chest, and she choked from the agony. Though her pain-racked mind told her to fight, to cry, to beg, she did none of these. Instead, she threw her arms around his neck, whispering, "I love you . . ." in his ear as she began to glow. A flash of brilliant purplish pink light erupted from her body and enveloped them both.

"_I couldn't live without you, Kagome." He murmured stiffly, his breath warm against her throat._

"_You won't ever have to." She promised, laying her hand across the back of his neck._

"_If something ever happened to you – "He started, but stopped ash she pulled back and looked into his eyes._

"_No." She smiled, pressing bowstring callused fingers on his lips. "You would never let anything happen to me."_

"_I love you." He told her, pulling her against him, all the passion ripped from deep within his soul shining in his eyes._

The purple glow faded as quickly as it appeared, and the two inside it collapsed in a limp heap on the blood-soaked earth.

Inuyasha shifted his weight slightly, and pain-filled golden eyes gazed in horror at the broken girl beneath him. He pulled his hands free from her chest and she shuddered, struggling to breathe. "Kagome, no – "he groaned.

Kagome smiled up into his amber eyes and raised a limp had to his cheek. "Inuyasha . . . "she mouthed, nearly silent as the life faded from her eyes and her hand slipped to the ground.

He collapsed partially on top of her and shuddered, his face against her hair and his arm across her in a morbid embrace. Slowly, haltingly, they exhaled and neither drew another breath in.

* * *

This one is sort of weird. The orriginal version of it was inspired by "Down With the Sickness" as I was listening to the radio about 2am instead of sleeping because some idiot on the floor above me was bouncing a basketball. Sigh. Sometimes I hate living in a dorm. Usually it's fun, but sometimes I hate it. Anyway. This piece actually took me a lot longer than most of my past ones have. I'm not going to say "I hope you enjoyed this story," because it's not really an enjoyable story. What I was trying to do was display the darker aspect of Inuyasha's dependency on Tetsusaiga to suppress his demonic blood. Of course, positive and negative criticism is ALWAYS welcome. However, if you're only going to write "This sux! You suck! How could you?", then please don't review. I don't delete reviews, but I'd really appreciate it if you could at least offer a reason as to WHY it sucks. Thanks again for reading my piece and I hope you have a great day!


End file.
